cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Venerdì 13 (serie televisiva)
|annoprimatv= 1987-1990 |genere= Horror |stagioni= 3 |episodi= 72 |durata = 60 min (episodio) |linguaoriginale= Inglese |tipocolore= Colore |aspectratio= 1.33 : 1 |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ideatore= Frank Mancuso, Jr. e Larry B. Williams |produttore= Iain Paterson |produttoreesecutivo= Frank Mancuso, Jr. |casaproduzione= Variety Artists Productions, Lexicon Productions Limited, Hometown Films, Paramount Television e Triumph (non accreditata) |attori= *Louise Robey: Micki Foster *John D. LeMay: Ryan Dallion *Steve Monarque: Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins: Jack Marshak |doppiatoriitaliani= *Roberta Pellini: Micki Foster *Gianni Bersanetti: Ryan Dallion *Gianni Musy: Jack Marshak |musicista= Fred Mollin |fotografo= Rodney Charters |dataavvio-trasmissioneoriginale= 3 ottobre 1987 |datafine-trasmissioneoriginale= 26 maggio 1990 |reteoriginale=Fox |dataavvio-trasmissioneitalia= 1988 |datafine-trasmissioneitalia= |reteitalia= Italia 1 |dataavvio-trasmissioneitaliapay= 2 ottobre 2006 |datafine-trasmissioneitaliapay= |reteitaliapay= Fantasy, Horror Channel |premi= }} Venerdì 13 è una serie televisiva statunitense andata in onda per tre stagioni dal 1987 al 1990. Trama Lewis Vendredi, un antiquario, per ottenere l'immortalità ha stretto un patto con Satana, nel quale si impegnava a vendere nella propria bottega "Vendredi’s Antiques" oggetti maledetti. Stanco della propria condizione e di essere una marionetta del demonio, Vendredi ruppe il patto, ed il Diavolo in cambio prese la sua anima. Dopo la morte dell'antiquario, il negozio viene ereditato dai nipoti Micki Foster e Ryan Dallion, che decidono di svendere la merce del negozio, inconsapevoli della maledizioni che pende su di essi. Non fa in tempo a fermarli Jack Marshak, esploratore e mistico, amico di Vendredi che informa i due giovani della maledizione che si trasmette automaticamente sul chi ha acquistato gli oggetti di "Vendredi's Antiques". La serie segue le avventure di Miki e Ryan, che si mettono sulle tracce degli oggetti venduti, prima che questi corrompano irrimediabilmente l'anima dei propri compratori. Gli oggetti maledetti infatti donano ai possessori dei poteri soprannaturali, pertanto le persone contattate da Miki e Ryan difficilmente accettano di restituire l'oggetto, senza rendersi conto che il suo utilizzo corrompe l'anima. Produzione Originariamente, la serie avrebbe dovuto chiamarsi The 13th Hour (La tredicesima ora) ed essere composta da 72 episodi. Il produttore Frank Mancuso Jr. pensò che il nome del franchise Venerdì 13 avrebbe avuto un maggiore appeal sul pubblico. Tuttavia, nonostante la scelta del titolo, la serie non aveva alcun collegamento con la serie di film horror, né tantomeno con il suo protagonista, Jason Voorhees. Le riprese si sono svolte a Toronto, in Canada.Grove, David, pp. 189–196 Friday the 13th: The Series aired in first-run syndication, initially in a late-night spot; the success of the series as a late-night show prompted some broadcasting stations to move it to primetime. Prodotto con un budget stimato di meno di $500.000 per episodio, la prima stagione ottenne grande successo piazziandosi seconda dopo Star Trek: The Next Generation. Cancellazione La terza stagione della serie venne interrotta a causa della brusca decisione di cancellare lo spettacolo. Il cast e la troupe sono stati informati della cosa mentre stavano girando il 20° episodio della terza stagione, che ha finito per diventare l'episodio finale della serie. La cancellazione era stata così improvvisa che non si era più in grado di girare altri episodi o più scene che fornissero una sorta di chiusura. Episodi Note Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Category:Serie televisive iniziate nel 1987 Category:Serie televisive terminate nel 1990 Categoria:Serie televisive horror